


The Mysterious Case of The Missing Dumplings

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, danvers sisters fluff, guest starring the cute gfs Vasquez and Lucy, happy cute wives tho, sanvers is mostly background, with a side of a smol guilty detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Kara comes back from a mission to find some of her potstickers have disappeared





	The Mysterious Case of The Missing Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing, delightful and adorable poppyssupergirl/PoppyCartinelli!!! I hope you’ve had an excellent b-day, my boo!! You requested this back in October, and I have finally climbed out of my trashcan to deliver! Hope you like it!!!

“Where are they?”

“Hmm? Where are what?” Alex asks, glancing up from the drinks she was grabbing to see her sister standing stock-still, holding an empty take-out container.

“I left them right here! Where are they?!” Kara tosses the box onto the counter and turns to glare at the group of friends gathered on the couches. “They were in this box when I left, and now they’re gone. One of you … you _traitors_ obviously stole them!”

Alex places a placating hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the waves of grumpiness rolling off the Kryptonian. “Stole what, Kar? We don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“My potstickers!”

“Didn’t you finish those before flying off to put out that fire?” Alex asks, remembering a fully-garbed Supergirl shoving a handful of potstickers into her mouth and flying out the window with puffed chipmunk-cheeks less than half an hour ago.

“No, I left three right here as a reward for when I got back!” Kara’s lower lip pouts forward as she crossed her arms. “But _someone_ ,” Kara spins to face the row of suspects, examining each of their faces for guilt, “ruined that reward by being a … a _thief!_ ”

“Hey!” Winn pipes up, from his spot on the loveseat next to James. “Why are you looking at us? It could have been Alex.”

The two Danvers women straighten up into identical poses—hands on hips—while shooting Winn glares that have him flinching back in his seat. “Alex is my _sister._ She’d never betray me like that.” Alex nods smugly, holding up her fist, and Kara bumps it with her own.

“B-but she’s the one who was in the kitchen!” He says, waving his hand toward the scene of the crime. “Doesn’t that seem kinda suspicious to you?”

Kara tilts her head in contemplation, but Alex just snorts. “Okay, one: this is _my_ kitchen in _my_ apartment,” she states dryly. “There’s nothing ‘suspicious’ about any of that—”

“So you say,” Winn cuts in, only to receive another hard glare from Alex.

“And two,” Alex pauses, taking a few steps towards Winn as she seems to slip slightly into DEO interrogation mode. “You’re being pretty quick to accuse right now, Winn ... How do we know you’re not trying to take the blame off yourself because you’re the _real_ culprit?”

“Yeah, Winn.” Kara starts to puff up like an angry peacock, all ruffled and ready to fight.

As much as Alex finds the situation amusing—seeing Winn try to hide himself against James’ side to escape Kara’s grumpiness—she shakes it off, knowing that she’s going to have to be the voice of reason here. “Wait, no, Kar, come on,” Alex sighs, reaching out a hand to reign her sister in. “We’re not gonna play this game. It’s just a couple potstickers.”

Kara turns to her sister with a look of utter disbelief, managing to sputter out, “a co- wha- only? _Only_ a couple potstickers?! Alex! They’re potstickers, and more importantly, they were _my_ potstickers!” When Alex doesn’t seem to be swayed by that _absolutely_ compelling argument, she huffs out, “Fine. Since you won’t help me sniff out the criminal, I’ll do it myself.”

“The hunt is on,” Vasquez teases from the armchair in the corner, and Lucy—who is comfortably seated on her lap—had been trying to contain herself, trying to keep them out of the line of fire. But the situation was just _too_ entertaining. She couldn’t help but laugh, trying to hide it in Vasquez’s shoulder.

Kara, though, with all her super senses, hears them easily. With a supernatural breeze, Kara is in front of them in seconds, towering above in what she likes to imagine is a thoroughly intimidating manner. “You two seem pretty content,” she states, suspiciously.

Vasquez just smiles, wrapping her arms around Lucy’s waist as she says, “Kinda hard not to be when I have my beautiful girlfriend on my lap.”

Kara’s expression momentarily melts at her friends’ cuteness, before she remembers the pressing matter at hand and narrows her eyes at them again. This is obviously a distraction ploy, and she has to keep her head in the investigation. “Hmm … maybe … or maybe it has something to do with my stolen potstickers!” She stares intently, waiting for their confessions.

Instead, she receives a snort of laughter from the pair.

“You think this is a laughing matter?” Kara huffs exasperatedly.

“I mean, I kinda do,” Lucy teases, smirking, but seeing the pink rising on Kara’s cheeks, Vasquez cuts Lucy off with a playful poke to her side.

“Hush, you. What she means is that we know better than to mess with ‘Kara food.’”

“Oh, really?”

“Kara.” Lucy deadpans. “One time, I seriously thought you were going to take my whole hand off because I tried to sneak a fry off your plate.”

“Oh.” Kara blushes. “I, well …”

“Plus, there was that one time with Susan,” Lucy adds.

“Yeah,” Vasquez laughs, rolling her eyes at the memory. “I swear you were going to melt me with your laser eyes over _a granola bar_.”

“I was hungry! It was after a late-night mission, and the DEO cafe was already closed!” Kara defends.

“It wasn’t even your granola bar!”

“Seriously, Kara?” Alex asks in disbelief, with a palm to her forehead. “What have I told you about intimidating my agents out of their food?”

Kara shuffles uncomfortably, but the moment is interrupted by Maggie coming in the front door with a large bag.

“Hey, babe.” She smiles softly at Alex, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I picked up more ice like you asked.” She goes about fitting it into the freezer before noticing how unusually silent game night seems to be. “Uhhh … what’s going on? What’d I miss?”

Kara practically jumps across the room at her. “Maggie! You’re a detective, so you’ll help me, right? Unlike _some people,_ ” she says, shooting a look at her sister. “There’s been a crime.”

“Crime?”

“One of these … these _heathens_ stole my poor unsuspecting potstickers and _ate_ them. I need you to use your detecting powers to figure out who I have to throw into space.” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet, holding one of Maggie’s hands in both of hers as she waits expectantly. “ _Alex_ is currently too busy disrespecting the sanctity of our sisterhood and of potstickers to help, but you will, right?”

 “Your uh … your potstickers, huh?” Maggie gnaws at her bottom lip and runs a hand through her hair. “Well I could—”

“Wait a minute,” Kara interrupts, leaning closer to Maggie and sniffing. Maggie jerks back looking between her and Alex with wide eyes.

“What are you—”

“Steamed vegetables. Garlic. Cabbage. Green onions. Pork! Oh my Rao!” Kara rips her hands away, gasping. “It was you! You ate my potstickers!”

Maggie puts her hands up in front of her body, trying to mollify the disgruntled alien. “Kara, I—”

“No, I can smell them on your breath! You— you’re … Alex!” She turns to her sister, gripping her shoulders as she adamantly says, “Alex, you have to break up with Maggie.”

“What?!” Alex and Maggie squawk together.

“She’s a traitor, Alex. She ate my potstickers. She obviously can’t be trusted.” Her tone is serious, and her face is remorseful. Kara’s sorry, but really, it’s the _only_ way.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Alex shouts in exasperation, pushing Kara’s hands away. “Maggie is my wife, and I’m not _breaking up with her_ over a couple of _potstickers._ ”

“But _Alex—_ ” Kara starts to whine, but the front door interrupts for the second time that evening. A knock sounds through the apartment, and Kara flicks her glasses down to look through the door. A man holding several bags stands on the other side, fist raised and ready to knock again.

“Why is the delivery man here?” Kara asks.

“I figured,” Maggie says softly, nudging Kara with her shoulder, “that after putting out that fire you’d be pretty hungry, so I called in to have more food delivered.”

Looking through the door at the logo of her favorite Chinese restaurant plastered on all the bags, Kara practically squeals. “Potstickers?”

Maggie chuckles. “Three orders, all for you.”

Alex wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist, pulling her into her side as Kara almost rips the door off its hinges in her excitement.

“You’re the best,” Alex whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of Maggie’s head.

With a small laugh, Maggie whispers back, “I try.”

She turns her head to place a kiss on her wife’s lips when Kara’s food-garbled voice cuts in, “I’b dedided dat -ou ca- keeb -er.”

“Was gonna keep her whether you liked it or not, Kara,” Alex sing-songs at her sister who is clutching the boxes of takeout to her chest while shoveling potstickers into her mouth.

“Glad to hear it, babe,” Maggie says with a proud smile. “And glad to hear I have your approval again,” she adds with a wink to Kara.

Kara just grins around food-puffed cheeks before stuffing another dumpling into her mouth.

“Come on Miss Hangry, let’s go set up a board game.”

Later that night after the games have been abandoned and a movie has been put in, Kara can hear whispers between Lucy and Vasquez.

“I still can’t believe she _literally_ sniffed out the thief!”

“She’s like a bloodhound.”

Kara would protest, but with her head on Alex’s lap, her legs on Maggie’s and her potstickers in her belly, she is much too content to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light


End file.
